


Can't Hardly Wait

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharmercy, Sapphic, girl love, ladies of overwatch, lijiang tower, look at that view, rocket angel, romantic af, where i get sappy and cute, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: A cute, fluffy piece of Pharah finally taking the plunge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Done Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979397) by [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune). 



                It was getting late and the team had been out all day on missions. Pharah had been testing out her new suit that she considered a bit over the top, but Mercy insisted it equipped for her. To make her feel comfortable the blond had adorned herself in something decorative as well. Earlier that day, before they left Mercy offered to braid Pharah’s hair to keep it out of her face since the visor shape was a bit different than what she was used to. Pharah blushed at the thought of Mercy being so careful to think of her and nodded to agree. After the doctor was done, she asked her to assist her with her own unruly mane. These days her hair was thick and long and she needed to do it up strategically to keep it from bothering her during missions. Sure she could get it cut but when did anyone have the time? Pharah strung her waist-length blond hair around her shoulders with a white strip of ribbon, securing the locks by making a sort of loose basket pattern around them. Satisfied with her work she nodded in approval and smiled at Mercy for reassurance. The Valkyrie woman smiled back at her to show she agreed and then put on her winged helm to hold it all in place.

                It was things like this that made Pharah’s heart flutter with delight. This sweet moment was on Pharah’s mind all day during missions. Even though she felt a bit ridiculous in her painted “Raindancer” suit (as Mercy had called it), she was happy that her favorite doctor, heck person(!), got to be on a mission with her for once. It felt like weeks since they’ve seen each other (though that wasn’t the case). If Pharah had it her way they would never be apart. She had grown very fond of the doctor of the past few years and even more so in the past year. After finding out her mother, Captain Ana Amari, was still alive, Mercy – Angela was the only one there who really understood what she was going through. She always stuck by her to make sure she was ok and being sure not to let her slip into a state of overwhelming stress. In short, Mercy had been her rock, someone she confided in, and vice versa.

                The ship finally landed at their last location of the evening. It was getting late and everyone was tired but they got word that Talon was causing problems at the Lijiang Tower. The ship took post right outside the gardens that overlooked the city. It was a beautiful clear night. Maybe, Pharah thought, after all this was over, she and Mercy could get a bite to eat and unwind together. She had been thinking it over a lot lately and getting closer to finally asking Angela to be her girlfriend. She knew she would say yes but it was just a matter of asking at the right time. It was all she could think about all day. Every time she flew at her to heal her or stood by to make sure she was okay, every time she looked up to see her flying around helping others, selflessly putting herself in harm’s way; All she wanted to do was blurt it out. Now was not the time, however. The ship docked and the doors opened, Pharah hit her jets and flew above to scope out the situation. It didn’t look like anyone was around so she landed gently on the bridge making a thud and then hearing a smaller thud behind her. Mercy had connected her path to the Raptora – Raindancer suit and took off with Pharah. Pharah smiled and turned around but not before being shot at.

                “Talon!” the dark haired woman shouted before pushing Mercy behind her and taking a further lead. “Stay hidden.”

                Mercy ducked behind a wall continuing her healing stream as Pharah flew high to set off a round of blasts in the direction the shot came from. On the final round before reloading she saw her. The flash of purple instantly gave Sombra away. “See you later!” Pharah heard from a distance as the hacking terrorist disappeared in front of her and reappeared behind her moments later. Pharah heard two shots go off and turned around to see Mercy wielding her gun. She didn’t shoot often but when she did she made it count. She only shot the hacker enough to wound her and scare her off. In another purple flash Sombra was gone and Pharah was left Speechless. She had saved her life. “Are you okay?” Pharah asked, finally finding her voice and concerned only for Mercy’s wellbeing.

                “Oh ja, I am fine. How are you? Did she get you?” Mercy replied in her thick German accent.

                “Nein.” This answer made them both blush and soon after they heard a storm of footsteps. Their team was finally catching up to them and in seconds they did a sweep of the garden grounds before moving on. Winston stopped to talk to the two ladies before joining them. “Have you been shot?” Pharah shook her head.

                “She was only shot at, sir, but she’s fine.” Mercy filled in for her.

                “Good. Well you better take it easy nonetheless. I think you two scared them off, but we can do the sweep. You two get back to the ship.”

                Mercy and Pharah both saluted him and watched as he leapt over the wall in a single bound. Watching him jump upward made Pharah notice the moon above them. She walked over to the railing and looked up. “Ang – Mercy,” she cut herself off since they were still technically on mission, “come look at this.”

                Mercy flew over to Pharah and looked up at to see what had caught her attention. The moon. It was a brilliant bright pink and purple hue. It looked almost unnatural but damn was it gorgeous. Mercy was mesmerized by the sight. As she stared up Pharah turned to gaze upon her; her long blond hair and milky white skin was practically glowing in the moonlight. After a few moments Mercy felt Pharah’s gaze on her and looked down into dark inviting eyes, which she could now see since she had removed her visor. “Was ist es?” Mercy asked.

                Pharah, understanding, shook her head and smiled. “It’s nothing. I was just wondering if…” she took a deep breath. Now was the time. “I was just wondering if you’d like to be my girlfriend.”

                Mercy’s sparkling blue eyes grew wider with surprise and then a huge grin swept across her face. She threw her arms up and around Pharah’s neck before planting a long, deep kiss on her. Pharah pulled away gently after a few moments. “I take that as a yes?”

                Mercy nodded hastily, her eyes growing a bit watery. “Ja, darling! Ja! Ja! I thought you’d never ask!” She blurted before kissing her new lover once more, trying hard to hold back tears of joy. Pharah wrapped her arms tightly around her Valkyrie woman. It may have not been a perfect situation, but it was perfect enough for them.

                As they returned to the ship, everyone else was just boarding as well.

                “Ay! Where have you two been? You were supposed to be back here before us!” D.Va exclaimed in a sort of bratty, mocking expression.

                “Darling, you mustn’t be so concerned with other people’s affairs,” Mercy stated before grabbing Pharah’s hand and taking their seats. She sat and began fussing with Pharah’s hair making sure her braids were in place, trying not to make eye contact with everyone in the room who was now staring at them both.

                “All accounted for?” Winston yelled over his shoulder from the cockpit.

                “Ja!” Mercy yelled back, noticing that indeed everyone was staring. She blushed and hid her face in Pharah’s suit while a rupture of giggles took over her. Hearing her cute laugh only made Pharah giggle and soon everyone was rolling their eyes and going back to their normal activities. Pharah looked down at Mercy who was already staring at her and gave her a small kiss abruptly followed by a chorus of “Ewww”-s and “Get a room!”-s. Both grinned widely and continued kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> German Translation  
> Ja - Yes  
> Nein - No


End file.
